Another Child
by A demon that is dreaming
Summary: This story takes place after Dr. Mead informs Scarlett that another child is what will bring Rhett back to sanity. Comes from the Book.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after Doctor Meade informs Scarlett that another child is all that will cure what ails Rhett.** **The story is for ADULTS only due to sexual content, so if you are offended by detailed romance scenes DO NOT READ this story. I hope those who enjoy a little smut, like this it is my first try at this kind of writing. Please R&R.**

"Give Rhett another child?" Scarletts heart beat rapidly. Was Doctor Meade crazy, did he actually think that could happen. But the more she thought of it, the more the idea became appealing. But how on earth would she get Mr. Rhett Butler in her bed? That was the only problem. The wheels in the steel trap of her mind began turning so you could almost hear them grinding. "Oh Rhett would likely string me from the nearest tree, for such a slight of propriety."

Then she remembered there harsh bitter words at Bonnies death, he would never come to her of that she was sure. So her only way would be to go to him.

Scarlett went to Melanie's. Maybe she could help Scarlett. "Hmpf, Scarlett thought to herself." Rolling her eyes. Melanie would never understand Scarletts need to trick her husband into having another child. "Well maybe Melly could not help but she would surely give moral support." As Scarlett came to the Wilkes home she saw her sister in law playing in the yard with the children. Scarlett's two were there too, along with Beau. "Good afternoon, darlings." Scarlett said to the bunch.

"Auntie Scarletts!" Beau smiled and gave her a huge hug. Her children both smiled and acknowledged her presence, and then Scarletts becoming annoyed said, "Well aren't you gonna give your mother a kiss?"

Both children came and politely kissed there mothers cheek. "That's better darlings. What are you all doing today?"Scarletts gave a brilliant smile to her children, thinking how nice it would be to have a little baby with black hair and Rhett's swarthy skin.

"Were playing Barbeque, Ella is Mommy, and I am Daddy." Beau smiled at Scarletts.

"And who are you Wade darling?" Scarletts gazed at her son.

"I am my Father. We are at the barbeque at Twelve Oaks the day the war started." the boy replied shyly.

"Oh I see, well isn't that nice." Scarletts feigned a smile for the children. "Oh if only she had done things differently that day at Twelve Oaks. She had made so many mistakes. But they were over and done now, and she would not change them. She survived that was all that mattered yes she survived and she had made sure her family survived too."

"Why don't you children go play let your Mother and I talk for awhile." Melanie said softly and the children obeyed running off toward the lilac bushes.

"How are you today dear?" Melanie asked Scarletts sensing something troubled her mind.

"Oh, Melly, you know I have been so worried about Rhett."

"Yes, dear I know it has been troubling you."

"Well I went to talk to Doctor Meade today for advice."

"And what did he have to say darling?"

"Well, he said that if keeps drinking like he is that he will be in a early grave."

"Oh, no Scarletts. Do you think there is any way you can stop his drinking?"

"Doctor Meade recommends something highly. But I don't know, I don't think I can do it, not that I don't want to, I just don't think Rhett would comply." Frustrated tears ran down Scarletts cheeks.

"What is it, what does he think will stop him from killing himself this way?"

" He thinks that we should have another child."

"That is a wonderful idea dearest, Captain Butler loves children, I know that would help him."

Scarletts could not bring herself to confess to Melly just why it would be difficult if almost impossible to accomplish this. That she and Rhett had not shared a bed since Bonnie was born, and that the last time they consummated there marriage was the heated encounter after Ashleys party.The thought of that night brought heat to her cheeks, oh if only she could feel that way again. And then it came to her mind, maybe that would be how to accomplish her feat. When he was inebriated she would initiate a argument that might end the same way, or thought her frightened mind. What if it takes another turn he could kill her. Well that was a chance Scarletts was willing to take. She could no longer endure the mournful look on Rhetts face.

"Melanie, do you think Wade and Ella could spend the night here for a couples nights?"

"Well of course they can Scarletts. They are always welcome here."

"Thank you darling. Thank you so much." Scarletts kissed her and then called the children over. "Darlings, how would you like to stay with Aunt Melly for a couple days?"

There little voices sang in jubilee. "Oh can we mother?"

"Yes, I will send Prissy over with your things this afternoon."

And with that Scarletts made her way home. The big house was so dark, so empty. She wondered briefly if Rhett was home, but after checking the Library and his bedroom she found he was not. So she went to her room and set about her plan. Going into her closet she fumbled through fine lines and laces. Searching, digging, pulling things out only to throw them aside.

Until the floor was a heap of clothing.

"Miss Scarletts what on earth are you doing?" Prissy said looking at the mess in the closet, one she knew she would have to clean up.

"I am looking for my red velvet robe. I cant seem to find it. Do you know where it is?"

Prissy walking saucily over to the mass of clothing still hanging moved one dress aside and pulled the object of Scarlett's desire out smugly. "This here red robe Miss Scarletts?"

"Yes, that is the robe!" Scarletts scowled and snatched it from Prissy's hands with venom.

"Would you be wanting me to help you get ready for bed miss." Prissy asked her poppy eyed look was only a mask. She knew why that robe was special, she as well as the other darkies knew what had transpired between the Master and Mistress of the house all those months ago. Prissy's mind twirled at the thought of being cared upstairs by the handsome Rhett Butler.

"No, I can manage. Don't stand there day dreaming. Take the children some clothing over to Mrs. Wilkes, they will be spending a couple nights there."

"Alright Miss Scarletts."

When Scarletts was sure Prissy had left she turned to examine herself in her vanity. She was so pale, and she had black smudges beneath her eyes from lack of sleep. The nights were always hard on her, she would lay sleepless in her bed tossing and turning. She always felt uneasy when Rhett was gone late at night which he was often. She would not put the robe on till after supper, incase Rhett happened to come home early. It would not due to have him suspect her intentions. The clock in the hall chimed six o'clock already. Scarletts laid the robe out on her bed and went to the dinning room.

Scarletts waited till six thirty and then began eating. It was very lonely without the chattering of the children. And the silence depressed her so she only picked at her plate her appetite was not with her.

Scarletts went upstairs alone, to her lonely bedroom. The silence was unbearable almost frightening. Her own heart beat thundered in her ears so loud she wanted to scream, and even her breathing seemed loud. She took her clothing off all but her chemise, and slipped the velvet robe on. She was overcome with a tidal wave of emotions all evoked by the memories the robe induced. Images flashed through her mind, his large hands on her body, his hot lips on her delicate skin. The skin on her chest became flushed along with her cheeks. Her body felt like it was on fire. She sat at her vanity table much like that night, her fingers would not abide and give her hair its customary hundred strokes. She was feeling just as nervous, this time it was not out of fear he would come home, but that he would not.

And after a couple hours she decided she must have a drink, so she ventured downstairs to the dinning room. She had informed the staff to leave the dinning room candles burning this evening so she entered expecting to be alone. And so she strode to the side board and poured herself a liberal drink. The brandy spread its warmth through her like an embrace from a old friend, and she welcomed it.

Sudden laughter from the shadows made Scarletts nearly jump out of her skin. "Rhett, I didn't realize I wasn't alone."

"So, I gather. But you obviously were expecting me sometime." he sneered taking in her attire with seeming distaste.

"So he remembered what she wore that evening." she smiled not realizing how transparent she became.

"What do you mean by that." Scarletts retorted becoming nervous that her plan may be busted.

"Well it is a bit more than coincidence that you would meet me, here in this room for the same purpose as before in the same attire." he remarked his eyes glittering dangerously and he swayed as he moved toward her.

So, he was drunk Scarletts thought to herself. And obviously he is taking my bate after all. She smiled again it was all going as planned.

"It is a crime to wear this robe, because of what occurred last time?" she turned her back to him.

"That robe was hid away since that night, what made you bring it out now, but the fact that you thought perhaps it would bait me like a bull when he sees red. Well you got your wish my pet, it has enticed me." he smiled in almost an evil way. He looked like a pirate in the candle light, and it thrilled her.

Rhett was close to her Scarletts could feel his hot breath smell the whiskey. And his low voice hummed in her ear sending shivers down her spine. And when he put his hands on her arms she shuddered uncontrollably.

"I entice you? I didn't even expect you home this evening."

"Yes, well I wasn't planning on coming home. But something compelled me too. Belle wasn't at all happy that I had a change of heart."

At these words Scarlett's temper flared, " How dare you refer to your indecent affair with that woman in my presence."

"Now, now my pet. It is all for the best. I would much rather have my little temptress in my bed than a whore."

Scarletts tried not to respond to his jeers, tried to control her temper not wanting to ruin this chance. But she found herself consumed with jealousy that Rhett would use a woman of that profession. She knew he did, but when he admitted to it to her she was beyond reason. And forgetting her intentions, she slung heated words back. "Well, don't get your hopes up! I have no intention on sharing your bed with you Rhett Butler!"

Rhett tipped his head back and roared with laughter. "But we will my pet."

Rhett swooped down on her like a vulture. His mouth claimed hers in a kiss that seared her lips and left her gasping for air. She was beyond words, beyond thinking. Her lips quivered, and she leaned on him for support. This time he did not bother taking her upstairs rather he lifted her up and sat her on the table edge. His fingers fumbled at the robe's bodice some buttons came easy others came off completely until he had it opened and pushed off her shoulders. His mouth fell to her neck and tasted it for what seemed like a eternity. His hands roamed up her bare legs pushing the hem of her chemise up to her waist, he was pleasantly surprised she wore no pantellets. Her arms encircled his neck as his closed around her, drawing her against him, molding her soft curving body to his hard masculine one.

Rhett was shaken as was Scarlett. He was reeling with an elated passion he had not known in a long time. It seemed to consume him. He sensed her surrender. He wanted her. He buried his hands and face in her hair. She pressed her breasts, her loins against him, wrenching inarticulate sounds of love from him. His tongue went in her mouth, moving back and forth probing, tantalizing. He ran trembling fingers over her breasts, holding them almost reverently, bending to kiss each taut upturned nipple. The scent of her, sweet as flowers, cool yet spiced with that aphrodisiac other fragrance, the strong, sharp scent of her readiness for him.

His head grew light. His blood raced.

His hands moved down flat against her belly, his thumbs caressing her thighs where they parted.

Scarlett looked into his dark eyes, her own half closed, her nostrils flaring with passion. It was this she wanted, the touch of his hands upon her secret flesh, the union of his body with hers.

His hands moved on her gently, making them both shudder.

Stepping back he removed his trousers and boots.

She gazed at his broad shoulders, the deep muscular chest, his narrow hips, his pulsing hard penis. Slowly Rhett lowered his weight down onto her. His body was pliant to her, responding to her slightest movement. Her back arched small animal sounds escaped her as his warm, seeking lips touched her body, caressing with a deeper intimacy and heat than his hands had done. He caressed her gently parting her legs. She trembled her eyes gazing lovingly at him as he entered her, filing her until she was lost and everything including her own body was Rhett.

He kissed each eye, her cheeks, and her mouth. She moved to the demands of their bodies, anticipating the leaping, living flame that rose and fell within her at every stroke.

He embraced her tightly, trembling, his face buried in her hair. His voice was low and husky. "Damn you, I love you. My pet, I love you."

Her blood surged, her heartbeat sounding in her ears.

They lay breathless on the dinning room table, cradled in each others arms.

Scarlett lay thinking about what he said in the throws of passion. Had he meant them? Did he really love her? If it was true, she had him where she always wanted him. Or did she? She was confused, but she had gotten what she set out for. She was sure this night would result in a baby. He was drunk though, did he perhaps utter those sentiments with others? She was bitterly confused. Her heart leapt with joy, at the thought of him loving her. But she could not be certain.

Scarlett nudged Rhett and he opened his eyes looking at her naked body and grinned.

"Rhett, we better go upstairs, before the servants come in to set the table for breakfast."

"All right, Mrs. Butler." Rhett stood proud of his masculinity and slipped his trousers on.

He helped her off the table and into her robe, which she had to hold in place because of the missing buttons. He swayed into the hall and toward the stairs. Scarlett followed closely hoping he would make it upstairs. With Scarletts aide he made his way upstairs, and he joined her in her bedroom for the night. Once in the bedroom Rhett took Scarlett in his arms and made love to her again more quickly falling into a deep drunken slumber.

**Well what do you think? Would you like me to continue this story? Or end it now? Your opinions are appreciated. Thanks for being such a great audience! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters of this story belong to Margaret Mitchell, but the contents of the story are solely mine! This next chapter is dedicated to the Siamese cat! I hope it is worth the wait, I hope to continue this story, since now I have sort of an idea where I want take it. Thanks so much…Demon that is Dreaming**

**..**

Scarlett's mind was reeling when she awoke to the sounds of Rhett's drunken snoring. Scarlett could almost have passed last night off as a crazy wanton dream, but the hard arm beneath her neck along with the reverberating sound of Rhett's' slumber contradicted her thoughts. Scarlett turned her head slowly towards Rhett careful not to move to quickly as not to awaken the beast. Rhett gave another loud snort which told her he had not awakened. Scarlett took this opportunity to look at his face in detail. Despite his puffiness and pallor he was still a handsome man, slowly Scarlett moved her arm towards Rhett, placing her index finger of her right hand on his full sensual lips, tracing the softness from corner to corner causing Rhett to twitch. Scarlett smiled at this. Then she traced the contour of the bridge of his nose lightly with her finger tips, and he shook his head. But the movement was soon followed by another deep inhale and a snore with exhale. Becoming more daring Scarlett turned on to her side facing Rhett , still watching him like a cat that watches a mouse with every slow but deliberate movement cautiously making its way closer to its pray. When his breathing returned to its undisturbed state Scarlett slowly began removing the sheet from Rhett's torso, drinking in the site of his naked body. Scarlett's hands ached to caress the skin in front of her, the soft flesh of his most tender areas. He was so strong, yet there were vulnerabilities too on this strong man. The hollow at the base of Rhett's throat, Scarlett wondered if Rhett would feel the same sensations she did when he kissed her there if she were to kiss him in this spot? And if Scarlett ran her fingertips along Rhett's sides would Rhett feel that mixed sensation that she herself felt when he did this to her? If she was to places kisses on the soles of Rhett's feet as he did to her would Rhett get the same desirable feeling that he caused her from this very action? All these thoughts swirled about in Scarlett's mind, and she found herself becoming aroused by her mere thoughts. Scarlett glided her leg up Rhett's, nestling it against his burning manhood. With this brief contact, Scarlett felt Rhett harden against her leg. Suddenly Scarlett's green eyes met with the lusty blue ones of Rhett. And no words were spoken; Rhett pulled Scarlett to him kissing her in a soft lingering kiss his fingers caught in her hair. When the kiss ended, Scarlett boldly placed her lips on the hollow of Rhett's throat placing soft kisses there and trailing them around his neck, gently sucking on one earlobe then nibbling his neck.

Rhett's mind was whirling at this unexpected ardor from Scarlett, he began thinking to himself, Is this some wild crazy dream? He had experienced these kinds of dreams before in Belles house, and though the dreams usually had a horrible outcome he surrendered himself to the intoxicating allure of a wanton Scarlett wanting and craving him.

Scarlett ran her fingers through the thick black mat of chest hair, letting it curl around her tiny fingers. Scarlett took her finger tips and teased the skin on Rhett's body sending tingling sensations all over on him. Soon it was too much and Rhett could not hold back any longer he had to take Scarlett, had to claim her as his again. Rhett eased Scarlett onto her back and braced himself above her easing himself between her legs. Taking his man hood and stroking her delicate folds spreading her wetness around. Then when Scarlett's moans began to drive him over the edge Rhett plunged his shaft deep within her smoldering sheath. Slowly he almost completely removed himself from her and when she began to cry in protest, he would plunge back in deep. He continued this for a few moments then holding Scarlett rolled over onto his back with her still connected to him. At first Scarlett was apprehensive, but with Rhett's hands guiding her she soon was rocking back and forth on his shaft on her own. Moving in such a way that each movement seemed to threaten to be her undoing. And Rhett was feeling the same; his every fiber ached for release. But he also got the utmost satisfaction watching the passion play across Scarlett's face. When he finally couldn't take no more, to Scarlett's delight he rolled her back onto her back and took on the task of finishing their union. Scarlett was now crying for release and Rhett gave that to her as he succumbed to his own abandonment. Collapsing on her in utter exhaustion, Scarlett clung to him as her body continued to convulse around Rhett's. With his mouth against her ear his face buried in her hair, Scarlett heard the faint muffled voice whisper, "God help me, but I love you!" Scarlett was breathless, trying to regain her breath despite Rhett's weight on top her own she replied in gasps. "I love you too Rhett, more than I ever knew!"

Rhett eased over on his side, but remained in tangled with Scarlett. And they both fell asleep entwined. Arms and legs meshed together. Both felt more completely whole then they ever had in their entire lives.

Rhett's head was pounding like a marching band was going through his head. It had been a long time since he had felt this hung over. Rhett listened intently for any sounds about him, and when nothing particular came to his ears, he slowly opened his eyes a slit. The furniture that came into sight shocked him. "No? I couldn't be, no it's not possible?" How on earth had he ended up here of all places? He thought back trying to remember his last recollection of the evening. He had been at Belles playing poker that much he remembered. And he remembered Belle wanting him to stay instead of ride home in his condition. But he could not stand her coddling; she wasn't the one that he wanted to be indulged by. And when he had gotten home he had sat in the dining room drinking still more and like a dream Scarlett had appeared as before in a moment of total déjà vu. Rhett's stomach was knotting up, he needed to get out of here now, and he needed time to regroup his thoughts. What had he done last night? Bits and pieces of the dream like reality came back to him slowly. Slowly he eased himself out of bed trying his hardest not to make a lot of commotion. Rhett was making his escape with the utmost discretion. But to Rhett's surprise as he dared to look back he discovered that Scarlett had not been in the bed next to him. Perplexed Rhett halted his retreat, curiosity getting the better of him he searched her dressing room but Scarlett was not there. Looking in the water closet was to no avail either. Suddenly Rhett was flabbergasted. Rhett went down the hall into his chamber and after a quick sponge bath he dressed taking less care than usual his mind twirling the thought of where Scarlett had gone around in his mind. Surely she was just downstairs, but something in the back of his mind gave him a feeling that it was more than that.

Once dressed to his satisfaction Rhett peaked his head into Scarlett's room after a light wrapping went unanswered. Still the room was unchanged since his recent departure. So Rhett continued his search down the hall to the nursery, where all he found was an empty room. Either Wade or Ella had not slept here or the maid had already made the beds. Listening intently Rhett waited for sounds of life in the house. Such as the sound of Mammy grumbling, or chastising the children about eating and less chattering, but nothing came to his ears. The house was silent, what could have happened? Why had Scarlett left so suddenly, had something happened to Melanie, or Aunt Pitty Pat? All sorts of thoughts whirled through Rhett's tortured mind. Rhett couldn't stand the silence of the house were the devil were Mammy, Pork, Prissy, and the rest of the house servants? Rhett went around to the kitchen nobody was there; the cook stove was cold as could be. So nobody had eaten anything here this morning. Rhett was becoming more and more perplexed as he searched the house. Finally not bearing it any longer Rhett went to the little house where Pork and Dicely resided. Rhett knocked at the door and after a bit of shuffling about in the little house the door opened with Pork greeting Rhett. "Mornin' Master Rhett, what can I do for you?"

"First of all Pork you could fill me in as to why nobody is at work in the house today?" Rhett smiled a perplexed smile at his old and dear friend.

"Well Mister Rhett, Miss Scarlett dun told us all to take the day off yesterday. She said she didn't want anybody in the house till tomorrow."

"What would make Scarlett want the house empty Pork?"

"When Miss Scarlett tells me to do something Master Rhett I have learned its best to do what she wants and not ask questions. "

Rhett laughed genuinely, "Touché my friend touché!"

"So you haven't seen Mrs. Butler this morning then Pork?" Rhett asked.

Rhett noticed that at this question his valet seemed to become distant, thinking carefully on his reply.

"Yes um I had seen Miss Scarlett." Pork replied looking nervously at his feet that were twisting awkwardly.

"Where has she gone Pork?"

"I can't rightly say sir."

"Can't or won't Pork?"

"Can't Mister Rhett, because I don't know rightly where she was headed."

"Well did she take anything with her? Anyone, the children where are Wade and Ella?"

"Miss Scarlett done told me that the children be with Miss Melanie, and as for taking anything with her, I believe Miss Scarlett only had a carpet bag with her. "

A carpet bag, Rhett thought to himself? Rhett could not imagine Scarlett traveling anywhere with just a single bag? What on earth was going on here? His mind was flooded with possibilities. Had something happened suddenly for which she had to make a hasty departure? Why, if that was the case maybe Scarlett had left him a short letter, with this thought foremost in his mind he ran back into the house and into his study turning it upside down looking for a note. It occurred to Rhett that strange as it was that Scarlett left no note about her whereabouts, was the very fact that he even cared all that Scarlett was not here. Just yesterday he could have cared less if he had ever seen Scarlett again, what had changed so much in the last twelve or so hours that made him frantic at the thought of her never returning? Why just moments ago he was trying to sneak out of her boudoir, only to find that Scarlett had snuck out before him. But where would Scarlett run too? The first thought to enter his mind was Melanie's. So Rhett saddled his horse and rode down Peachtree Street to the humble residence of the Wilkes's. Descending his horse and tethering him to the hitching post, Rhett strode casually up the sidewalk to the Wilkes' front door were he wrapped three times.

Dilcey answered the door and returned with Mrs. Wilkes a moment later. "Captain Butler please will you come inside?" Melanie smiled warmly.

"Thank you, but no Mrs. Wilkes, I came to inquire if you knew the whereabouts of my wife?"

"Goodness is Scarlett missing? " Melanie said in a hushed voice as not to alarm the children.

"That is what I am trying to find out. I have no idea where Scarlett has gone too."

"The last time I saw her was yesterday afternoon, when she came and asked if I would watch the children for a couple of nights. She had not intended on taking a trip though I assure you."

"What reason did she give you for wanting you to take the children for a couple days then Miss Melly?"

Melanie started to blush and smiled softly, "Well Captain Butler, she wished to have some time alone for the two of you."

Rhett's mind whirled at this revelation; Scarlett wanted time alone, with him? Is that why she had dismissed the staff too? But it didn't make sense; evidently she had gotten her time alone so why did she run off? What had happened that caused her to flee? Rhett decided to go home and see if Scarlett was there or wait for her return. Rhett returned to the house and doing another search found it was still empty. Rhett decided to retire to his study for a much needed cigar and a drink. He just couldn't put it together, all the pieces of the previous night. Minutes turned to hours and still Scarlett did not return, and when the sun faded in the western sky Rhett knew she wasn't coming back, not tonight. The walls of the house were closing in on him, he was going stir crazy. Should he be out looking for Scarlett? Had something happened to keep her from returning or was that her intent, not to return? Rhett racked his brain over and over again, trying to recall something from the previous night that perhaps would have caused Scarlett to flee?

Scarlett had awakened and detangled herself from Rhett's warm body. Recalling there exchange of words they had exchanged at first elated, then she thought differently. What if Rhett hadn't meant his in the heat of the moment outburst? What if he regretted it, worse still what if he didn't mean it? Would he runaway like he did the last time? Scarlett could not bear his abandonment again. So this time she told herself she would not wait to wake up and find him gone in the morning. Instead he would find her gone! How would Rhett feel when he woke up in her room? Expecting to find her lying unwittingly content beside him, but then discovering he was alone? Well, this time Rhett could feel the loneliness, the dejected feelings of abandonment. This time the tables would be turned.


End file.
